


Nightmare

by Cyunabi



Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, official Male V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: V做了一个噩梦。
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/Male V
Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057277
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 又是我！烂车一辆！OOC温柔老板！较劲儿公司V！  
> 公式V注意！

V做了一个梦。

他从来没有见过完全的黑暗，他出生在夜之城，成长于夜之城。永不熄灭的灯光是夜之城的一大特色，他读过图书，曾经也向往过星空璀璨，但每当他抬起头，只能看到高楼大厦和霓虹灯。他在这里看到了真正的黑暗，一望无边，没有嘈杂的人群，也没有闪烁的霓虹灯。

除了他自己，什么也没有。

他开始是疑惑，然后是突如其来的恐惧，但他却不清楚这恐惧从何而来，仿佛就是从脚底刺入骨髓，慢慢蔓延至他的全身。恐惧催动着他跑起来，他想要逃离这片黑暗。他迷失了方向，他不知道这是前进或是后退，他只是让身体运动起来，想要甩开他的恐惧。

接着他看到了一点红色，他以为那是他逃离这里的光，他拼命地向那儿跑去，感受冷风灌进他的肺撑得生疼。他看到红色越来越清晰，越来越靠近。直到他靠得足够近了，他才发现，那是红色的蛇。

它张着嘴，吐着信子发出嘶嘶声，毒液自他的尖牙上滴落。他清楚地明白它正在等待着它的猎物。

可他无法控制自己，他向着它跑去。他甚至能感受到它潮湿腥臭气息，打在他的脸上，毒液落在他的脚边。他想要回头，但那里面好像有什么东西正在吸引着他，如飞蛾扑火。

他看到一只手在大蛇的深处等待着他，他感到有些熟悉。他伸出手去握住对方的，然后是一丝丝的安心，他好像没有那么恐惧了。他想要再近一步，他把那只手向这边拉来——

他没有看到手的主人，那只是一只手臂，在他的肩膀处断开。他看到四溅的电光和不断流下的血液。血液流动至他的脚边，沾染他的皮鞋。然后手臂的另一端跌落在地上，他听到另一个坠落的声音，他低下头，看到一个被血液包裹的戒指。

他醒来了。

V几乎是弹起来的。那场梦的感觉如此地真实，他喘着粗气，仿佛刚才竭尽全力的奔跑都是真实的。他的手上还残留着对方有些干燥皮肤的触感，还有尚未散去的恐惧。他能感觉到他的神经正在突突地跳动着，他的大脑也正嗡嗡响个不停。

“V？”

他转过头，正好看到Jenkins站在门口，他随意穿着浴袍，黄色的暖光打在他的背后。或许是因为暖色的光让人感觉温暖，他稍微安心了一些。

他拍了拍自己的脑袋，然后用有些嘶哑的声音回答他：“做了个噩梦。”

“我听到了，你一直在说梦话。怎么，压力太大了？”

“那你会给我减少工作量吗？”V抬起头，看着他的眼睛。他知道这不可能，但他就是喜欢这么问一下……

“那我的工作量可就大起来了。”Jenkins没有正面回答他的问题，递给他一杯水。

他把这个当作默认，他接过那杯水，让它滋润自己干燥的喉咙。他的老板坐到了他的旁边，他放下水杯。

他们接吻了。V的双手环绕着他的背，一开始只是双唇试探般地轻轻蹭过，但Jenkins没有拒绝他的求爱。他开始索求更多，他的舌头舔舐他的牙齿，和他的舌头缠绵。在接吻这件事上，V向来都很热情，他喜欢这样充满爱情的互动。但今天却积极过头了，Jenkins能看得出来，这个年轻人正不安着，他正在从自己身上渴求安慰。

他很少会拒绝V，他当然回应了他的接吻。他的手慢慢从V的腰部划到了他的背上，他的食指和中指弯曲着抚摸着V的背。另一只手放在他的后颈处轻轻按压着，V能感觉到他手指上的戒指有些冰凉地贴在他的脖子上，他睁开眼睛，与Jenkins对视。

他们认识的时间不算太长，不过或许是因为Jenkins的洞察力……他很了解V，有时候比起刺激敏感部位带来的快感，精神上的抚慰会更能让V进入状态，就好像这恰到好处的温柔的抚摸，几乎要让V舒服得发出咕噜声……当然，他不是猫。

Jenkins有一张好看的脸，很少会有人用性感来形容一个男人的样貌，但用在Jenkins的脸上毫不为过。他正闭着眼，他们之间偶尔会有这样索取温情的时候，没有言语也没有深情的对视，只是抚摸作为安抚。

但偶尔，V希望能看到他的眼睛。

他清楚地了解这是一种危险的渴求。

这个吻绵长又温柔，几乎让V有一点陌生的温柔。他推开Jenkins，然后看着他的脸。

Jenkins能看到V有一点不耐烦，有一半是因为焦躁，而另一半则是因为不解。他的下属不喜欢他弄不清的事情，而Jenkins却喜欢看他烦恼的样子。

他伸出手，解开了V身上的浴袍。事实上，它已经因为V的噩梦而松松垮垮地挂在他的身上了，他只是轻轻地扯动腰带，浴袍就落下了。他先是亲吻了V的身体，从喉结到他的肋骨——然后V制止了他。

“我不想要这个，你……操，这真他妈奇怪。”

就像他之前说的，他们很少有这样温柔的性爱。这就像是情人的温存。他当然期待和Jenkins……好吧，他承认，他喜欢他的上司。

不过也正因如此，他抗拒这样的温柔。有点像是害怕，但V绝不承认自己害怕。

他想要按自己的步调来，他伸出手去寻找Jenkins的性器，但他的手被握住了。他抬起头，正好对上Jenkins的眼睛。

“我觉得偶尔享受一次这样的也不错。”

“……什么？你今天怎么……”

但V没有说下去。

他默认了Jenkins的提议，或者说他也没有办法拒绝。Jenkins露出了适当的柔情，在那一瞬间V仿佛感觉他们就是一对恋人。但他的理智在几秒之后敲打他的大脑：他被他的上司制造的假象骗了。

这就是工作锻炼出来的能力，年长者有着丰富的经验和更强的能力。他能够轻易地抓住他的内心，哪怕只有一瞬间。

他重新开始亲吻V的身体，他的手指也在抚摸着他的肌肤。Jenkins清楚V的敏感点，他的手指在他的脖子后侧抚摸着，他温柔的亲吻慢慢抚过他的脖颈一侧，然后亲吻他的耳垂，舔舐他耳朵的轮廓。Jenkins可以感觉到V的手指随着他的动作在肩膀上逐渐收紧，他们紧贴着，他可以感觉到V在他的挑逗下逐渐硬起。

他伸出手，握住了V的阴茎。他听到在他接触的那一瞬间，这个年轻人抽了一口气。

V像是终于从他的迷惑中逃离出来，他想要推开Jenkins，但他正握着他的命根子呢。他们凑得很近， Jenkins的脑袋就在他的一侧，他猜想是否是Jenkins今天喝多了酒，才会这样反常。

他的上司没有给他太多时间去思考，他撸动着他的阴茎，舔舐着他的脖子。他好像是被捕食者玩弄的猎物，V能感觉到舌头的表面有些粗糙又潮湿地舔过他的皮肤，有时还有牙齿轻柔的触碰，只是一瞬间就离开。他阴茎被Jenkins握在手里，对方显然并不打算刻意取悦于它，他只是加重力气套弄着他的性器。但些许的疼痛在情事里更像是一个催化剂，他没有摘下手上的戒指，在他用力的时候总是会划过他的柱身，他的冠部，V的呼吸逐渐加重，隐晦沙哑的呻吟从他的嘴里泄露出来。

“Jenkins……”

他听到V叫他的名字了，他离开了V的锁骨，他抬起头，停下了手里的动作。V一直都很顺从于他的一切行为。他在Jenkins面前一直表现得如同被拔去利爪的野兽，不过，他们两个人都清楚并不是这样的，V更像是被驯养的猛兽，大多数时候服从于他的驯养者，但却永远无法抹去自己本能里的野性。

就像这样，他被V推倒在床上。

他直视着对方的眼睛，他能从V的眼睛里看出欲望，还有一些惶恐不安。他不清楚年轻人到底梦到了什么，从他醒来开始，他的眼睛里就一直带着这样的恐惧。正因如此，他想要给予对方一些抚慰，但或许是远超过只是床伴这一层的关心让V感到疑惑，他终于忍无可忍地推倒了他。

他欣赏V，不单单只是作为上司的欣赏，还有一些私心的，暧昧又模糊的爱情。

他喜欢V的顺从，却也爱他的反抗。他就这么躺在床上，没有再返回进攻者的位置。他在等待V的动作，让V掌握这场性爱的节奏。

而对方也没有辜负他的期待，V握住他的阴茎，抬起身子，慢慢地坐了下去。

他只用了一些润滑，但好在他们之前做过，几个小时前。他的后穴还柔软着。Jenkins能感觉到自己慢慢撑开他的甬道，温暖也温柔的肠道包容着他，又因为V有些难耐的呼吸动作着，好像吮吸着他的阴茎，期待他的更深入。

V花了一些时间才将它完全吞入，他只是停顿了一会儿，就动了起来。

房间里不算太亮，只有房门外射进来的一些暖黄的光。他看着V在黑暗中吞吃着他的阴茎，声音在黑暗空荡的房间里散开，然后钻入他的耳朵里，挑拨他的欲望。但他仍旧耐心地等待着，压抑着，他观察着V的行动。你瞧，捕食者总会耐心地等待最好的时机。

V的行动不算太顺畅，也不是太快。Jenkins像是完全不相关那样只是看着他，而上位要动作起来实在有些辛苦。尽管如此，快感还是随着他的动作逐渐增加，Jenkins的阴茎碾过他的前列腺，快感在小腹部凝聚，也从脊椎攀爬上刺激他的大脑神经。但这还远远不够，这样的刺激还远远不够让他高潮。

他的身体稍微向前倾，他的手落在Jenkins的腹部上。他的老板不喜欢运动，但是身材还算不错，有着结实的肌肉。那他的肌肉到底是怎么来的？在健身房骂骂咧咧地运动吗？或者说只是改装了义体……

“V。”

V低下头，看到了Jenkins有些不满的眼神。

V笑了一声：“如果你要接着做我的自慰棒，我可能会继续走神。”

“你这刺激不到我，”Jenkins坐起来了，他伸出手抚摸V的脸，靠近他：“你想要什么？”

“我想要你操我。”

就像他说的，他一般不会拒绝V的请求。

他挺动着腰，手按着V的大腿，确保他每一次撞击都能够进到最深处。在重力的帮助下，V甚至能感觉到对方的卵蛋拍在他的屁股上。不知道什么时候开始房间里放起了音乐，他大概漏看了Jenkins的眼睛，错过了他那对漂亮的眼睛发光的瞬间。

那是一首他没有听过的优雅的音乐，或许这是Jenkins闲暇时刻喜欢听的音乐，但现在色情的水声和肉体撞击的声音融进那平缓温柔的音乐里，还掺杂着他的呻吟和Jenkins的喘息，如靡靡之音。

V的大脑像是被搅糊了，他甚至感觉自己的义眼都开始故障。他只能感觉到下体被进入又再次抽出，阴茎一次又一次或是碾过或是顶撞他的前列腺。他的手指不受控制地收起，在Jenkins的背上留下红痕。他看到Jenkins因此皱了皱眉，但他并不打算停下来，相反，他的速度更快了，也更凶狠地顶撞着他，就好像他也要报复回来。

V被他顶撞得失去了力气，他的头靠在Jenkins耳边。

他其实不是一个小心眼的人……

但对上Jenkins的时候，他总是有些幼稚。于是他张开嘴，低下头——咬在了他的肩膀上。

他感觉Jenkins的攻势停止了一瞬间，然后他好像叹了一口气，他抱着V翻了个身，把他放倒在了床上。在V反应过来之前，他再次压到他的身上开始顶撞，这次他精准地攻击着V的敏感点。V的腿正靠在他的胸口上，他扶着他的一只腿，然后他伸出另一只手去抚摸V的嘴唇。他的手指滑入他的口腔，拇指按压着他的舌头，食指抚摸着V那颗尖锐的虎牙。他看到V的脸因为快感而变得有些红，眼神有些漂移。他没有办法闭上嘴，口水顺着Jenkins的手指被蹭出来……他看起来有点可怜了。

V感觉自己快要被快感折磨疯了，他渴求高潮。他伸出手握住Jenkins的手臂，他眨了眨眼睛，然后讨好地舔舐着他的拇指，像试探一样小心翼翼，先是舌尖触碰他的指腹，然后是温柔又缓慢地舔过他的指头。

他当然明白V的意思，事实上他也差不多要射了。于是他抽出手指，俯下身与V再次接吻。V伸出手环住他，他的腿也缠在他的腰上，他的内里开始热情地收缩着，渴求着对方的阴茎——

Jenkins射在了他里面。他听到V的声音拔高，他抬起头，脖子的线条完全展示在Jenkins的面前，毫无防备。他的内里正在痉挛着，仿佛要接着榨取剩余的精液。

“满意了吗？”他退了出来，Jenkins抬手把自己落下的碎发扫开，然后坐到了V旁边。

V没有回答他，他刚从高潮的余韵里回过神，他偏过头，正好看到Jenkins手上的戒指，它有一些反光……

“你刚刚怕得要死啊，这不像我认识的你。”

“我做了个噩梦，”V说：“但我不记得了……”

但他的眼睛无法从Jenkins的手指上移开，他有些犹豫，但他只是张了张口，最后还是没有问出口。


End file.
